The Walking Dead Minimates
The Walking Dead Minimates are a series of Minimates made by Diamond Select Toys, and are based on The Walking Dead Comic Series. They stand two inches tall and have 14 points of articulation. They also come with interchangeable parts and accessories, including weapons for the human characters and body parts for the zombies. Series 1 The first assortment of two-packs, due in September,Whitney Matheson Photos: 'Walking Dead' characters go Mini PopCandy (August 14, 2012) include: *Rick with One-Armed Zombie *Guts Zombie with Burned Zombie *Dale with Female Zombie *Winter Coat Dale with Female Zombie (Rare Variant) There are also two exclusive two-packs, which are only available at Toys "R" Us: *Glenn with Lurker Zombie *Shane with Roamer Zombie Series 2 The second assortment of two-packs, due in November,Caleb Goellner Second Wave Of 'The Walking Dead' Minimates Coming In November Comics Alliance (August 17, 2012) include: *Michonne with One-Eyed Zombie *Sailor Zombie with Leg Bite Zombie *Andrea with Stabbed Zombie *Amy with Stabbed Zombie (Rare Variant) There are also two exclusive two-packs, which are only available at Toys "R" Us: *Lori with Zombie Mike *Morgan with Zombie Terry Series 3 The third assortment of two-packs,Goellner, Caleb. 'The Walking Dead' Series Three Minimates Coming This Spring Comics Alliance (January 16, 2013)Collis, Clark. 'The Walking Dead': Prison plotline Minimates toys to be released this spring -- EXCLUSIVE Entertainment Weekly (January 15, 2012) include: *Riot Gear Rick with Prison Guard Zombie *Dexter with Dreadlocks Zombie *Prison Hershel with Farmer Zombie *Battle Damaged Tyreese with Farmer Zombie (Rare Variant) There are also two exclusive two-packs, which are only available at Toys "R" Us: *Glenn with Vest Zombie *Carol with Pole Zombie Series 4 The fourth assortment of two-packs, include: *Hooded Michonne with Gabe (Gabe is replaced with Crawling Zombie in Toys "R" Us set) *The Governor with Bruce (Bruce is replaced with Jaw Zombie in Toys "R" Us set) *Alice with Shoulder Zombie *Prison Lori with Shoulder Zombie (Rare Variant) There are also four two-packs, which are only available at Toys "R" Us. Two of these two-packs are labeled as 'Toys "R" Us exclusives', while the remaining two-packs share one Minimate in common with the main Series 4 assortment. The Toys "R" Us set includes: *Survivor Rick with Shot Zombie (Toys "R" Us exclusive) *Riot Gear Governor with Biker Zombie (Toys "R" Us exclusive) *Hooded Michonne with Crawling Zombie *The Governor with Jaw Zombie Series 5 The fifth assortment of two-packs, include: *Riot Gear Glenn with Maggie *Tyreese with Prison Michonne *Survivor Morgan with Geek Zombie *Martinez with Geek Zombie (Rare Variant) There are also four two-packs, which are only available at Toys "R" Us. Two of these two-packs are labeled as 'Toys "R" Us exclusives': *Abraham with Military Zombie (Toys "R" Us exclusive) *Eugene with Emaciated Zombie (Toys "R" Us exclusive) *Traveler Rick with Business Zombie *Riot Gear Michonne with Hitchhiker Zombie Series 6 The sixth assortment of two-packs, include: *Constable Rick with Douglas *Carl with Burning Zombie *Constable Michonne with Winter Zombie *Party Dress Michonne with Winter Zombie (Rare Variant) Series 7 The seventh assortment of two-packs, include: * All Out War Rick with Jesus * Negan with Dwight * Hunter Chris with Zombie Holly (with alternate living head) * Scavenger Derek with Zombie Holly (Rare Variant) There are also four two-packs, which are only available at Toys "R" Us. Two of these two-packs are labeled as 'Toys "R Us exclusives', while the remaining two-packs share one Minimate in common with the main Series 7 assortment. This assortment has the very first fan-chosen figure. The Toys "R" Us set includes: * Alexandria Rick Grimes with Balding Zombie * Negan with Thug Zombie * Ezekiel with Mauled Zombie * Andrea with Prom Zombie Exclusive Minimates The Rick with Vacation Zombie 2-pack was the first 2-pack of The Walking Dead Minimates to be released and was only available at San Diego Comic-Con in 2012.Caleb Goellner Diamond Select Toys Reveals Comic-Con 2012 Exclusive Bust, Statue and Minimates Comics Alliance (June 4, 2012) Later that year as part of Halloween Comicfest, Diamond Select Toys released a limited edition black and white version of Winter Coat Dale with Roamer Zombie.Halloween ComicFest to Get Exclusive Walking Dead Minimates! Art Asylum (August 21, 2012) At the end of 2012, Diamond Select Toys and Amazon.com teamed up to offer an exclusive four-pack of Minimates that was centered around the early events of the prison.The Walking Dead: Photos of New Minimates, Including Prison Rick Grimes Daily Dead (December 7, 2012) Another exclusive four-pack of Minimates was available exclusively at San Diego Comic Con in 2013. It was centered around Hershel's farm and it was limited to 3,000. Each different set and the Minimates included in each set are featured below: *Rick with Vacation Zombie (SDCC 2012) *Black and white Winter Coat Dale with Roamer Zombie (Halloween Comicfest) *Prison Rick, Michonne (Angry Expression), Zombie Lurker, and Zombie Roamer (Amazon.com exclusive) *Rick, Hershel, Zombie Shawn, and Barn Zombie (SDCC 2013) Figures Un-Boxed Walking Dead Minimates Series 1 Asst..jpg|Series 1 Walking Dead Minimates Series 2 Asst..jpg|Series 2 Walking Dead Minimates Series 3 Asst..jpg|Series 3 Walking Dead Minimates Series 4 Asst..jpg|Series 4 Walking Dead Minimates Series 5 Asst..jpg|Series 5 Walking Dead Minimates Series 6 Asst..jpg|Series 6 Walking Dead Minimates Series 1 Dale & Female Zombie 2-pk.jpg|Series 1: Dale and Female Zombie Walking Dead Minimates Series 1 Guts Zombie & Burned Zombie 2-pk.jpg|Series 1: Guts Zombie and Burned Zombie Walking Dead Minimates Series 1 Rick Grimes & One-Armed Zombie 2-pk.jpg|Series 1: Rick Grimes & One-Armed Zombie B&wmini1.png|Series 1: B&W Dale and Female Zombie Walking Dead Minimates Series 2 Amy with Stabbed Zombie 2-pk.jpg|Series 2: Amy and Stabbed Zombie Walking Dead Minimates Series 2 Andrea with Stabbed Zombie 2-pk.jpg|Series 2: Andrea and Stabbed Zombie Walking Dead Minimates Series 2 Leg Bite Zombie and Sailor Zombie 2-pk.jpg|Series 2: Leg Bite Zombie and Sailor Zombie Walking Dead Minimates Series 2 Michonne & One-Eyed Zombie 2-pk.jpg|Series 2: Michonne and One-Eyed Zombie Walking Dead Minimates Series 3 Battle Damaged Tyreese & Farmer Zombie 2-pk.jpg|Series 3: Battle Damaged Tyreese and Farmer Zombie Walking Dead Minimates Series 3 Dexter & Dreadlock Zombie 2-pk.jpg|Series 3: Dexter and Dreadlock Zombie Walking Dead Minimates Series 3 Hershel & Farmer Zombie 2-pk.jpg|Series 3: Hershel and Farmer Zombie Walking Dead Minimates Series 3 Riot Gear Rick & Guard Zombie 2-pk.jpg|Series 3: Riot Gear Rick and Guard Zombie minimates 2.jpg Minimates Series 2.jpg wdmm3tru.jpg Walking-Dead-Minimates-4a.jpg TWD-MiniMates-Wave-4-main.jpg TRU5assortment1.jpg Walking-Dead-SDCC-Minimates.jpg B&wmini2.png dst-the-walking-dead-minimates-amazon-exclusive-4-pack.jpg Hershel-Minimates.jpg minimates 3.jpg Minimates 4.jpg Minimates 5.jpg Minimates 6.jpg Minimates 8.jpg Minimates 7.jpg Minimates 9.jpg Shane Alone.jpg Roamers Herd.jpg Rick with Roamer.jpg Rick and Shane mini.jpg Rick Alone.jpg Gun Roamers.jpg Dale sitting.jpg Dale hiding.jpg 2 Roamers.jpg Glenn Minimate.jpg Walking-Dead-Mini-Amazon-01.jpg Walking-Dead-Mini-Amazon-02.jpg Walking-Dead-Mini-Amazon-03.jpg Boxed Walking-Dead-Minimates-21.jpg|Zombies Walking-Dead-Minimates-22.jpg|Amy and Zombie Walking-Dead-Minimates-23.jpg|Andrea and Zombie Walking-Dead-Minimates-24.jpg|Lori Grimes and Zombie Walking-Dead-Minimates-25.jpg|Michonne and Zombie Walking-Dead-Minimates-26.jpg|Morgan Jones and Zombie Walking Dead Minimates Series 4 Alice & Shoulder Zombie 2-Pk.jpg|Series 4: Alice and Zombie Walking Dead Minimates Series 4 Governor & Bruce 2-PK.jpg|Series 4: The Governor and Bruce Walking Dead Minimates Series 4 Michonne (Poncho) & Gabe 2-PK.jpg|Series 4: Michonne and Gabe Walking Dead Minimates Series 4 Prison Lori & Shoulder Zombie 2-PK .jpg|Series 4: Lori Grimes and Zombie Walking Dead Minimates Series 5 Maggie and Riot Gear Glenn 2-pk.jpg|Series 5: Maggie and Glenn Walking Dead Minimates Series 5 Martinez and Geek Zombie 2-pk.jpg|Series 5: Martinez and Zombie Walking Dead Minimates Series 5 Survivor Morgan and Geek Zombie 2-pk.jpg|Series 5: Morgan and Zombie Walking Dead Minimates Series 5 Tyreese and Prison Michonne 2-pk.jpg|Series 5: Tyreese and Michonne Walking-Dead-Mini-Amazon-04.jpg|Rick Grimes, Michonne and Zombies (Front) Walking-Dead-Mini-Amazon-05.jpg|Rick Grimes, Michonne and Zombies (Back) Trivia *A contest featuring fan videos utilizing Walking Dead Minimates ran through February 5th, with the winner being announced on February 10th. The winner received a personally autographed Walking Dead Compendium and an autographed set of The Walking Dead Minimates Series 3 set.Shawn. The Walking Dead Minimates 3 & Video Contest Skybound (January 14, 2013) References Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Toys Category:Comics Category:Diamond Select Toys products